The Little Boy Who Lives Down the Lane
by r2metoo
Summary: Baa baa, black sheep... Wincestiel fic, slight dub-con, threesome, underage, basically PWP, though there is a bit of plot if you squint. I also left myself wide open for a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to KittyInTheTARDIS for patiently waiting while I wrote this this morning, and for telling me I was doing good. **

**This is underage for Sammy and Castiel, but not for Dean. **

**There is daddy kink.**

**This is Wincestiel. **

**Established Wincest. **

**There is spanking. **

**Castiel is a virgin. **

**I can't think if there are any other warnings I should post...but be warned. Also, I think I have issues. **

* * *

Dean is just fucking into Sam like he's getting paid to do it. He's just going for it, getting lost in his own pleasure, not even thinking of his baby brother below him, just snapping his hips forward, groaning, panting.

Sam reaches forward, grabbing Dean's cheek, bringing him back to himself, making him remember...

"Oh, Sammy," Dean groans. "Yes, that's...that's..."

Suddenly they both halt when they hear a noise.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks, pushing Dean off of him.

Their dad is off on a bender, so he shouldn't be home. And the sound seems to have come from outside.

They suppose it could be some innocent person, wandering by. Their backyard. Their fenced in back yard.

Dean is at the window in an instant, and sure, it was stupid to fuck his brother in the middle of the day with the window open, but again, it's the rear window of the house, and there shouldn't be anybody in the back yard.

Quick as a snake, Dean reaches for a bit of blue cloth amongst the jasmine bushes, not caring when a thorn scratches at his hand, ignoring ruthlessly the sounds of protest from the kid he hauls up and through the window.

"You," he growls. The neighbor kid. Casrael? Cassiel? Casteel?

"Castiel?" Sam asks, incredulous. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Dean turns and pushes Castiel against Sam's chest, who holds him tightly at the shoulders. "He's spying on us, of course," Dean snarls, then holds his arms out wide so Castiel can see him in all his naked glory. "Well? Like what you see?"

Castiel is trembling in Sam's grasp, a fact that Sam is finding fascinating. "I think he does, Dean," Sam says with a smile, rubbing the boy's shoulders and canting his hips forward just a bit. Castiel gasps and shudders, making Sam laugh. "He seems eager."

Castiel licks his lips, drawing Dean's attention. They're full and pink and Dean wonders what it's like to press his lips to them.

"What are you going to do to me?" the boy asks. He sounds unsure and aroused and...wow, his voice is barely changed. How old is he? Fourteen? Fifteen, tops?

Dean moves forward and grasps Castiel's chin, lifting his face to him. Castiel slightly closes his eyes and lifts his lips for a kiss. Dean leans forward and...

"Go home, little boy," he murmurs, his breath hot against Castiel's lips.

Dean's just about to pick his boxers up when he hears the boy say, "No. No, I don't..."

Sam tries to give a sympathetic look. "It's probably for the best, Cas. I mean, you're okay, but, you're a freshman..."

"Dammit, no!"

Sam is taken aback by this. "No?" he asks, giving Dean a look. "If you want to stay here, then you're going to need to learn some manners."

Dean forgets his boxers, suddenly very interested in this new development. He figures that he could be held accountable for rape if anyone ever found out about this, but, hey, when you've been fucking your younger brother for the past four years, you tend to not care about that sort of thing.

"You want to play with the big boys, Cas?" Dean asks, pushing Cas against Sam's chest again and pressing into his personal space. "Have you even had sex?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No."

Dean leans in. "You ever kiss someone?"

Castiel licks his lips. "Y-yes. Uh-huh."

Dean grazes his lips over Castiel's, enjoying the sharp intake of breath the boy gives him. "You ever give anyone a blow job?"

"N-n-no."

The word is whispered. Dean and Sam share a heated look, their unspoken communication clear to each other. Within moments, Castiel is stripped naked and on the bed, watching with wide eyes as Dean kneels down in front of Sam and takes his big, thick cock in his hand.

"Watch me, sweetheart. Like this."

Carefully, Dean leans in and licks at Sam's tip, one hand at the base, the other braced against his thigh. Sam grabs Dean's hair with one hand, the other hanging at his side. When Dean sucks Sam into his mouth, it's Castiel who groans, earning him a twin bemused stare from the brothers.

"You wanna try?" Sam asks.

Wordlessly, Castiel nods, and Dean, still kneeling, beckons Castiel to him. He seats Castiel in his lap, loving the feel of Castiel's ass pressed firmly against his dick, and guides Castiel's hand and mouth, whispering encouragement to him as he watches the boy lick Sam's pretty prick with that sweet red tongue.

"Fuck, it's like watching my own personal porno," Dean breaths. "Suck that sweet cock, Cas, take it in your mouth...oh, that's good..."

Castiel actually moans around Sam's length, and Sam closes his eyes in ecstasy at the feel of Castiel's untrained mouth, exploring, lips moving feather light over the shaft, torturing him without even trying. Dean points out the vein on the underside, and Castiel obediently licks along it, following instructions.

"Oh,shit!" Sam groans.

"You ready to be a good boy for Sammy?" Dean asks, glancing up at his brother, who is flushed and sweaty and clearly holding back but wanting more.

Castiel nods. "Yes, Dean."

Dean really likes the way Castiel says that. All sorts of fantasies swim in his head, centered around making Cas call him "Sir," or even "Daddy." His dick gives a twitch, and Castiel looks at him in wonder when he feels it.

"Okay, Cas, Sammy's gonna grab your hair real hard and pull your head back, and then he's going to deep throat you. It's going to feel so good for him, but it's going to be hard for you. If you're good and you don't bite him or hurt him, if you relax your throat and let him dip his pretty cock all the way back, we're going to open you up real good and fuck you, and we might even let you come. Okay?"

Castiel whimpers and nods. "Yes, yes, Dean."

Sam smiles and moves forward, leaning down to kiss Castiel first. "It's going to hurt," he warns. "But you can do it, can't you, baby boy?"

Dean gulps because, shit, Sam wants Cas to call him "Daddy" too. He can feel it. "Tell Sam, "yes, Daddy." Tell him, Cas," Dean urges softly, licking and tickling the boy's ear with his tongue and lips.

Castiel licks his lips again. "Yes, Daddy."

Dean kisses his cheek and Sam caresses his face with a smile. "Good boy."

Gently, Sam grabs a fistful of Castiel's hair and pulls his head backwards harshly. Dean puts his hand softly against Castiel's neck, wanting to feel Sam's thick cock when he dips it inside, and he's not disappointed when Sam just shoves his monster prick in that pretty red mouth, the feel of the head making a little bulge in Castiel's straining neck. Dean groans when he feels Castiel's throat working, trying not to choke, trying to relax. Dean tells him how good he's being, how pretty he looks, and tears stream from Castiel's eyes when Sam pulls out.

Castiel is a little wrecked after that, and Sam and Dean aren't complete monsters, so they pick him up and settle him on the bed between them, praising him for being such a good boy for them, for taking Sam's cock like such a champion. Dean kisses him first, biting gently at his lips, making them puffier and pinker while Sam caresses his chest, his thighs, his pretty little dick, so purple and dark with arousal. Then Dean grabs the lube and squirts a good amount over Sam's cock and Sam pulls Castiel on top of him, rubbing their dicks together as he kisses him, delving his tongue deep into Castiel's abused throat, licking their tongues together while Dean moves behind the boy and starts to stroke at his tight little virgin hole with wet fingers.

"So pretty," Dean murmurs. "We have such a good little boy, don't we, Sammy?"

Sam strokes his hand through Castiel's hair. "Yes, we do, though he was a little naughty at first, spying on us like that."

Dean kisses Castiel's back and neck, humming his agreement. "Yes, he'll definitely need to be punished before we let him come. I think part of his punishment will be that we get to come first."

Sam truly looks distressed by this pronouncement, and if Dean didn't know any better, he'd say that Sam was utterly perplexed. "But how will we keep him from coming, Dean? You know how little boys are. They have no control."

Dean stops teasing Castiel's little hole, chuckling at the way Castiel bucks his hips back just the slightest, silently begging for more of Dean's finger around his entrance. "Well, I have an idea. Castiel, do you think you can be a good boy for us and wear a cock ring?"

"A cock ring," Sam says as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, I do believe we have one." Dean smiles evilly as Sam produces a blue silicone ring from the drawer beside him. "What a smart man your daddy is," Sam says as he snaps the ring on Castiel's cock, earning a squeak from the boy.

Dean decides then and there that he loves every sound that comes from the kid's mouth. "Can we keep him?" he wonders aloud.

"I think we may have to," Sam says, stroking a hand over Castiel's flushed cheeks. Then he turns serious. "Castiel, you tell us to stop at any time, and we will. Okay?"

Castiel nods. "Okay. But please, keep going."

This earns him long kisses from both brothers, and then an awkward three-way kiss that starts out a little silly, but ends up with them all three licking at each other's lips, then Dean is kissing Cas, then Sam, then Sam and Cas are kissing, then Dean is kissing them both again, and then both of them are kissing him, and his hands are back at Castiel's ass and he slips one lubed finger inside, making Cas moan like a porn star.

"Let me see," Sam begs. "I want to see your finger in his ass, Dean."

They arrange Castiel so that he's draped over both their knees, ass in the air, and then both brothers are stroking at him, opening him, making him moan and beg.

"Add another finger, Dean," Sam orders. "Open our baby boy so you can fuck him."

Dean complies, and soon between the two of them, they've got four fingers inside. Castiel is writhing on their laps, begging, praying, invoking the name of gods Dean has never heard of.

"You want my cock?" he asks, petting Castiel's hair out of his face.

"Yes, please, Dean."

Dean smiles and teases his fingers around the outer rim of Castiel's hole. "Please who, baby boy?"

Castiel shudders. "Please, Daddy."

Sam groans. "Good boy."

"How do you want me to do him, Sammy?"

Sam arranges the pillows against the headboard and sits down, then pulls Castiel into his lap, holding his knees up to his chest. Castiel is pliant in his hands, fully trusting both brothers in a way that touches them both deeply. This is something they've never shared with anyone, and Castiel's compliance with their kinks, their incest, is making them feel like maybe they aren't the monsters they usually feel like they are.

"I can see everything like this," Sam says, his eyes roving down Castiel's tight, young body.

Dean nods and lubes himself up, leaning over to kiss first Sam and then Cas. "Tell me if it hurts, baby boy," he warns before pushing slowly inside.

Castiel reaches up and holds Sam around the neck even as Sam holds him open for Dean. Sam kisses him, reassures him that he's doing well.

"Look at your hole, Cas. Look at you taking Dean inside of you...fuck, you're doing so good. Tell me it feels good. Tell me you love it."

"I...I love it, Sam. It feels..." Castiel's eyes flutter and he moans as Dean drives deep for the first time, and Sam smiles, knowing the feeling. Castiel starts to shake, though it's more like he's vibrating and Dean's moving so carefully so as not to hurt him, though they both know it must hurt.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asks, squirting more lube on his dick before pressing home again. "Tell us you're okay."

Castiel gasps. "I'm okay, it's okay, Dean. Daddy. Don't...please don't stop!"

It's all the encouragement Dean needs, and soon he's pistoning in and out of the young boy while Sam watches, rapt, offering encouragement, stroking a hand down Castiel's chest, then up Dean's, his eyes watching Dean's muscled back as it works, loving the feel of Castiel's body cradled against him, feeling himself rock in time with their thrusts.

Dean comes quickly, despite his best efforts, but then again, they're not going to let Castiel come for a little while longer, so he doesn't feel too badly when he grabs Castiel's hips and stutters his body against the boy's, feeling the fluttering of his tight, hot little hole against him.

"So good, so good, Cas! You're such a good boy!"

Castiel cries a bit just at the end when Dean loses control and gets a little rough, but he doesn't tell him to stop, just quietly lets tears stream down his cheeks.

Dean collapses on top of him, not caring that Sam is now supporting both of them. He knows from experience that Sam can take it.

"W-was I good, Daddy?" Castiel sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Dean kisses him tenderly, licking at the salty tears. "Yes, baby boy. You were great. And you're going to be just as good for Sammy, aren't you?"

They let him rest for a minute, just hold him between them, kissing him and caring for him. Dean uses the lube and strokes inside of him, making sure there's no blood or tearing. They praise him again, and then Dean rolls over on his back, pulling Castiel's chest against his, pulling his legs until the boy is straddling him, and then Sam is lubing himself up and pushing inside. Dean can see Castiel's grimace, knows that Sam, even at sixteen, is larger than he is, and he imagines it hurts to have Sam inside. He also knows how amazing it can feel once you adjust, so he kisses Castiel sweetly, stroking his hair and his back, holding him through the initial pain.

"You're doing so good," he murmurs. "So good for your daddy, aren't you, Cas?"

Castiel gasps and grasps Dean's arms tightly, sobbing just a bit, though Sam is going slow. His control is amazing, and Dean is just a bit in awe of his brother. Their hands meet at the small of Castiel's back, and they rub circles against him in unison as he relaxes between them.

"That's it, Cas," Sam murmurs, kissing a line down his back. "Relax, baby. Let daddy take good care of you."

Castiel lifts his head from Dean's chest and searches out his mouth, which Dean surrenders happily, gladly stroking his tongue inside, licking deep, nibbling his lips, kissing lightly down his jaw.

Sam goes slower, knowing he needs to give Castiel time to adjust. He leans down and kisses his brother and their new boy from time to time as he thrusts with measured precision inside of Castiel, adding lube now and then to keep his baby boy slick. The last thing he wants to do is chafe him all up and make him run away. Oh no, he wants Castiel to come back. As often as he can get him. So he goes gentle, stroking down his back with his big hands, curling his fingers through Castiel's hair, telling him what a good boy he is.

"Cas, Cas," he moans, feeling himself getting close. "Cas, I need to..." he pulls out, not wanting to hurt the poor kid any more than they already have and jacks himself off over Castiel's back, snapping his hips hard against his hand, laughing just a bit when he realizes that both Dean and Castiel are watching him with rapt expressions on their faces.

Sam doesn't collapse on top of Dean, though he's tempted to, just for payback, but instead goes off to the side and manhandles Castiel into his arms, cuddling his baby boy between himself and Dean. "So good," he murmurs between kisses. "So, so good."

Dean chuckles. "Don't go to sleep yet, Sammy. We need to teach our little guy not to spy on his daddies."

Sam smiles happily. "Oh, yes. You have been naughty, Cas." He squeezes Castiel's neglected cock in his hand. "But you've been a good boy, so after we give you your spanking, we'll let you come. Okay?"

Castiel is a little worried about the spanking. His ass already feels raw after being fucked by the brothers-his daddies-but he knows he needs to trust them, or they may never ask him back again.

So he is once again put over their laps and this time instead of using their fingers inside of him, they take turns spanking his ass cheeks, their big hands making red-hot stinging handprints on his already bruised ass. He gasps and cries and begs them, grasping at their thighs and arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, Daddies, please, I'm sorry!" he begs. "Please, I didn't mean to spy on you!"

But he did, didn't he? He heard them moaning, and he went to look, thinking they'd be jacking off like he'd caught his own brothers doing on occasion, but instead he'd found them fucking each other, and looking so beautiful while doing so. He hadn't meant to make a noise...

"You're only sorry you got caught," Dean says calmly, his hand once more making stinging contact with Castiel's abused ass.

"I think that's enough," Sam says. Castiel always liked Sam. He was a good person. A good daddy.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child, Sammy," Dean says, smacking Castiel once again.

Castiel is so embarrassed that his cock actually throbs at Dean's punishment. He likes it, god help him. He likes it so much…

"Good point," Sam concedes. "Two more swats, then."

Castiel sobs as the blows are dealt out by Sam's strong, sure hand.

"There there," Dean croons, unsnapping the cock ring while Sam pulls Castiel against his chest. "There there," he says again, spreading cool lotion over Castiel's red-hot ass. "That's better, isn't it?"

Castiel is still sobbing, but he manages to nod and say, "Yes, Daddy."

"He's such a good boy," Sam declares, stroking Castiel's jaw before kissing him. "And such a good learner."

"Hmmm," Dean hums in agreement. "What is his reward?"

"Well, he gave such a good blow job, that I think he deserves one in return."

"Fair enough," Dean agrees, pulling Castiel against his chest so Sam can start kissing his way down Castiel's torso.

Having Sam's cock in his ass did not prepare Castiel for the soft, hot heat of Sam's mouth, or the feel of those big, strong hands soft against his heavy, throbbing balls. He gasps and lets out a moan, making Dean praise him once more. "That's good, baby," Dean says. "Let your daddy know you like his mouth on you."

"I like your mouth, Daddy," Castiel gasps, still crying from all the conflicting feelings he'd been going through over the last hour. "It feels so good...your tongue!"

Sam chuckles wickedly around Castiel's dick, but doesn't want to draw out his pleasure too much. He knows what it feels like to need release after being fucked and punished the way he and Dean had been doing. Sam had been on the receiving end of that before since playing daddy is one of Dean's favorite games, so he sucks hard, taking Castiel deep into his throat. The boy had done so well deep throating Sam that Sam wanted Castiel to know how it felt, to know why he would want to do such a thing.

Castiel comes while sobbing. He hasn't stopped crying since Sam fucked him, so after his release, Sam and Dean hold him close and continue to tell him what a good boy he is for them. He falls asleep between them, and they clean him off with baby wipes and tuck him under the covers between them.

When wakes up, they carry him to the shower and clean him lovingly, paying close attention to detail. Once again they praise him for being such a good boy for them, and rub more lotion onto the red skin of his ass that sports their handprints and bruises in the shape of their fingers. They kiss the marks and caress him gently before dressing him.

Dean calls Castiel's house and makes up some bullshit story about how Sam is tutoring Castiel and asks if the boy can stay through dinner. He notes that Castiel's mom seems more than happy to foist her son off on him. He makes pasta for them and he doesn't talk about how Castiel's mom seems more than happy for Castiel to stay there. They don't talk about how Dean and Sam's dad isn't there. They really don't talk about how two brothers are fucking, are playing house with a freshman in high school. They don't talk about how Dean is twenty and Sam is sixteen and they've been doing this for years.

Instead, they eat dinner. They stroke Castiel's hair and Sam tells him to eat his greens. Dean promises there will be a pie next time.

When it gets dark outside, they walk him home and Dean promises to drive him to school with Sam the next morning.

"So, we're keeping him?" Sam asks as they wave goodbye.

"Oh, hells yeah," Dean says. "Just try and take him away from us."

And thus began the friendship of two black sheep of Lawrence drive and the little boy who lived down the lane.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings for homophobic language and bullying. Also, Castiel and Sam are both underage. _

Castiel is shoved against a set of lockers, grunting when one of the harsh metal knobs gets him at the most sensitive part of his lower back. The two boys are huge seniors, and it looks like they've been held back a few years because there's no way they're eighteen or younger. The one is bulkier than Dean, and, frankly, they both scare the everloving shit out of Castiel. They're mean and rough and in his face and calling him names…

"Yeah, little faggot," the one says harshly, his breath grazing Castiel's cheek with how close he is. "I bet you like this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I bet he's a kinky sumbitch," the other boy says, laughing in a horrible way. "I bet he loves being manhandled."

Castiel closes his eyes, because he's so scared that he's afraid if he keeps looking, he'll start crying. He's never been afraid like this before, but it's after school, he'd been in the library studying, and when the librarian finally kicked him out, just about everyone had gone home. Everyone except these two, apparently.

Castiel's family might be neglectful, but they've never been abusive to him. His older brothers have always been content to ignore him like his parents do, and so far he's always stayed under the radar of bullies. He's not even sure what drew the attention of these two Neanderthals, but if he can figure it out, he's going to do his best to never do it again. If he survives this, that is.

"Oh, is wittwe wamb going to cwy?" the obscenely big one asks.

"I think he might," the slightly smaller one grins. "Poor little lamby wamby."

Angry, Cas pushes against his assailant and earns a backhand across the face for his troubles.

"What's going on over here?" a voice asks mildly. Castiel's breath catches in his throat. He'd know that voice anywhere. Looking over, he sees Sam, arms crossed over his chest. His face is neutral, but Castiel knows well enough that this means nothing. Sam once had that exact expression on his face when Castiel ejaculated all over his face while Dean fucked him from behind. Sam had barely flinched, but held that same expression while he ordered Castiel to lick his mess up, and the only thing that had managed to change his expression was when he finally couldn't hold out and had pushed Castiel back down against Dean's chest and taken him just like that, Dean's semen still coating the inside of Castiel's ass.

"Oh, hey, Winchester," the mountain-sized on says. "We found us a toy. If you want to play, then you're going to have to wait your turn."

Sam raises an eyebrow and hums out a little sound that seems noncommittal. Castiel is trying not to react, but Sam still has that damned neutral expression on his face, and Castiel is actually afraid for a moment that the guy he's been so very intimate with, the guy he calls "daddy" for fuck's sake, is just going to leave him with these beasts. A tear spills out over one cheek, and he closes his eyes again in embarrassment.

"Aw, Sammy, I think he was hoping you'd come to his rescue," one of them laughs out. Castiel doesn't care which one it is. Not anymore. If he dies at their hands, he's perfectly willing to go. The one person he thought might care...

"Walt, let him go."

"Is he your girlfriend?" Walt laughs.

"Maybe you should let him go," the other one says. His voice actually quivers just a bit.

"Let him go?" Walt asks. "Come on, Roy, why would I do that? You afraid of little Sammy Winchester?"

Roy puts to words what Castiel is thinking. "Sam's one thing, but Dean…"

"Dean ain't here," Walt reminds them all, pressing closer to Castiel and grabbing his hair harshly. "Is he, Sammy?"

Sam's face has gone from neutral to furious. Castiel knows him, knows how in control he is. He's not exactly sure of what Sam is capable of, but he knows enough to be afraid for Walt and Roy. This is because Castiel knows something Walt and Roy don't know. Dean might be the most frightening one, but Sam is, hands down, the most sadistic of the two.

"The name is Sam, not Sammy, and if you want to leave here without a concussion, you'll put him down. Now."

Walt jerks Castiel's head backwards sharply enough to make his neck crack, and Castiel cries out despite himself.

"Make me," Walt challenges.

Sam moves like those kung-fu movies Dean makes them watch. His grace is a thing of beauty, even when it's being used in something so brutal as smashing a fist into Roy's face, elbowing Walt, cracking their heads together, and then smashing them both to the pavement. Rage barely controlled, Sam leans over Walt and whispers in the gentlest voice imaginable, "You can't even _begin_ to understand how much he means to me," before punching him in the face four times, leaving him bloodied and unconscious.

It was at this moment that Roy decided to spring into action and jumped on Sam's back. "You can't do that to him!" he snarls, choking Sam from behind. Sam slams his head back so hard that Castiel can hear the sound of their skulls colliding. He turns when Roy slacks his hold and slams the heel of his hand against Roy's nose, audibly breaking it.

Just as no one came to Castiel's defense, there is no one to care that two of the largest members of the football team have just been left broken and bloody in one of the school hallways. No one is around, anyway. It was probably why they had felt free to attack Castiel in the first place.

"You okay?" Sam asks, running a shaky hand over Castiel's cheek.

Castiel grabs his hand and kisses his bloody knuckles. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" His voice is too shaky, too high.

Sam nods, but he looks wrecked. His eyes are watery with tears, and his lips are drawn into a tight line. Castiel reaches for their backpacks and leads Sam from the hallway, a little surprised when Sam wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulders and takes the backpacks from him.

"Dean's here for us," Sam says, his voice gravelly and low. "This way."

Sam brings Castiel to the front parking lot where Dean was waiting in his shiny black Impala. Castiel was sure that half the school has to know by now that the little nerdy kid with the big family is being brought to school every day by Dean Winchester. A good portion of the population has been cornering him to ask him about the elusive Winchester brothers, and whether he thought they might have a chance with either of them. Castiel mostly plays dumb and downplays his role in their lives, because as far as he knows, Sam still flirts with girls and brings them on dates from time to time, so he doesn't want to do anything to ruin Sam's popularity, or his reputation as a perfectly heterosexual member of society. Castiel has even been allowing a few girls to flirt with him, so that he can follow in Sam's footsteps and divert suspicion.

He doesn't really care about perception for his own reputation, but he knows that Dean could be in a lot of trouble if he were found having sex with a minor child under the age of sixteen, and another minor child under the age of eighteen. He figures, as Sam draws him closer to Dean's car that perhaps Walt and Roy had noticed the girls paying attention to him, and that prompted their attack? He's not sure. He decides to not think about it. Sometimes people are just hateful for the sake of hatefulness, you know?

Sam opens the back door and throws the backpacks inside. Castiel is about to duck into the backseat when Sam drags him into the front, sandwiching him between himself and Dean.

"What happened?" Dean barks, taking in both their faces.

"Just drive," Sam orders, pulling Castiel close and stroking his hand through his hair, soothing where Walt had yanked it so harshly.

Castiel begins to explain his encounter with the two boys at Dean's insistence that "Somebody better start talking yesterday!"

By the time they get to Dean and Sam's house and park the car, Dean's hands are wrapped so tightly on the steering wheel that his knuckles are completely white. Castiel starts to feel very bad about this. He's apparently ruining everyone's day, and two boys have broken noses now because of him.

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs. "I shouldn't have…" but he's not sure what it was he shouldn't have done. He shouldn't have existed? He gulps, suddenly realizing that yes, this is what he's the most sorry about.

"Don't you dare be sorry," Dean growls, leaning over him so he can kiss him. "Fuck, those bastards. I'm going to kill them!" And then Dean takes Sam's hand and kisses his bruised knuckles the same way Castiel had. "You watched out for our sweet boy," Dean murmurs, hearts in his eyes. "You did a good job, Sammy. I'm proud of you."

Sam gulps, his face completely guilty. "I lost control."

Dean leans over and kisses him. "No, don't say that, sweetheart. You're a good daddy to our baby boy. I know you are."

Sam looks like he wants to protest, but growing up the way he and Dean have, he doesn't have it in him to disagree with his older brother. He wipes his eyes and nods, then kisses Dean and Castiel, his hands and breath still shaky. "I scare myself sometimes," he whispers. "I get so angry, and I can usually hold onto it, but I just couldn't when I saw them…" he pulls Castiel into him, cradling his face against his neck. "What they were doing to our boy."

Dean wraps his arms around them both and rests his head on top of Sam's. Castiel is completely sandwiched between them, and he feels safe and loved and wanted. "That's right, just think about that. We three are all we have in the world, Sam. All we have in the world. All we can count on."

Sam nods and Dean kisses both him and Castiel on the forehead, the way that Castiel has seen some fathers do. Fathers that aren't his. Fathers that aren't Dean and Sam's.

"It looks like I need to take care of both my boys," Dean murmurs.

They follow him into the house. Castiel had only seen John Winchester once, and Dean and Sam had told him the same lie they always told Castiel's parents, that Sam was tutoring Castiel, and then John had drunk so much that he passed out in front of the TV. John doesn't have a job; Dean does, and he pays for everything from Sam's clothes, which are second-hand, to John's alcohol. Dean never acts like it's a big deal. In fact, he acts like he wishes his dad would just leave for good.

Castiel knows the feeling.

The first thing Dean does is call Castiel's mom. "Hi, Mrs. Novak? This is Dean Winchester. Yes, ma'am. Well, I was going to say, if you like, he can eat dinner here and stay the night. I can drive him and Sam to school tomorrow." Castiel frowns. He loves Dean and Sam and won't give them up for anything, but he knows that his mom _should_ be suspicious of him spending so much time in the Winchester house. She _should_ be upset and wondering why two older boys are taking such an interest in her young son. But she doesn't care. She's told Castiel that he's a disappointment. If she knew that he was forging a deviant sexual relationship with two brothers, she'd probably chalk it up to him being everything she's never wanted. "Oh, no, ma'am. He's no trouble. Of course I'd tell you," Dean says, winking at Castiel. "Oh, he's an angel," he gushes, and Castiel moves to Dean and nuzzles at his neck, earning himself a one-armed hug and a soft stroke on the back of his neck.

When Dean hangs up the phone, Castiel already has his hands up Dean's shirt, stroking his chest and stomach, and Sam is behind Dean, his hands closely following Castiel's, and sometimes they touch and Sam presses Castiel's hands into Dean's skin.

"That's enough," Dean says, kissing them each on the cheek. "Dinner time. Go wash."

Castiel feels confused. He doesn't know what to do, or how to feel. He's still shaky, sore where he was abused. Sam's knuckles are bloody and he's still sniffling now and then. Both he and Castiel wash up, though, because Dean told them to, and they know how to follow directions.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Sam whispers when Castiel dries his hands on a towel.

"Why are you sorry?" Castiel feels like he should be sorry. "It's all my fault…I was there, alone, and then you-you-had to…"

Sam pulled him close, and Castiel sank into his embrace. "This wasn't your fault. You have a right to be safe at your school."

Castiel couldn't believe it, but Sam's words actually had a calming effect on him. He trusted Sam, trusted that he was telling the truth. Oddly, the relationship he has with Sam and Dean requires trust and communication. Without those things, they'd fall apart. So he trusts Sam. He has to.

"I want you to teach me to fight back."

He feels Sam nod against his head. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey, you two takin' a shower in here?" Dean asks, pushing the door open. His eyes fall on both Cas and Sam, still shaking, still upset, and something in him goes a little hard. His jaw clenches, and his eyes turn a brighter shade of green. "Come on," he says, his voice gruffer than usual. "Dinner."

Dinner is stilted, but not in a way that makes Castiel think Dean is angry at him. He knows, can feel, that Dean is angry at something, though. He has a strange energy, and it makes both Sam and Castiel jittery. They just barely manage to finish their homework before ten o'clock, when Dean sends them to bed with gruff words and lingering kisses.

Castiel is sure he won't be able to sleep, but Sam wraps him up in a huge, warm hug, and he's out in seconds.

It's still dark out when he wakes up. Sam is snoring softly, laying on his back. Castiel is still tucked up against his side, using his shoulder as a pillow. Castiel feels something is odd, so he lifts his head and looks around, finding Dean sitting by the window where the dawn is slowly breaking through the darkness. Dean is in a bathrobe, and his hair is wet and plastered down onto his forehead. His face has a very strange look on it, something Castiel can't quite place. His lips are tight and his eyes have a glassy look to them.

"Dean?"

Dean seems to snap out of a trance. "Go back to sleep, Cas."

Castiel looks behind him, to the empty place on the bed. "Come lay down, Dean."

"Just go back to bed, sweetheart."

Castiel shakes his head. "Dean, no, come hold me. I need you."

Dean rolls his eyes, but gets up and drops his robe, then crawls in behind Cas, sandwiching him in next to Sam. Castiel sighs and twines his fingers with Dean's, sinking back into sleep until Sam wakes him up sometime later for school.

}o{

"Did you hear?" Meg asks him, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Hear what?" Sam asks, frowning. He's been following Castiel around all day between classes, and while a part of Castiel wants to object to the attention, he can't help but feel protected and loved.

"Apparently Walt Stiegers and Roy Williams are dead."

Castiel accidentally slams his locker shut. Sam's hand clamps down on his shoulder in an almost painful grip.

"Walt and Roy?" Sam asks, his voice and face completely neutral. "Cas, weren't those the guys who were calling you names the other day?"

"I believe the exact word was "Faggot," Sam," Castiel amends, his voice betraying his emotions.

Meg snorts. "Well, you weren't the only one. I think they hoped they could figure out who was gay and who was straight by terrorizing everyone in school. Looking for trouble, if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you," Sam growls.

Meg raises her hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger here. I'm just saying, someone killed them. Good riddance."

"That's a very odd position to take," Castiel says, though his mouth feels wrong around the words.

"Two people are dead," Sam steps in. "Show some respect."

Meg shakes her head and turns away. "Don't try and pretend like you care, Winchester."

The rest of the day is cancelled by the school. They are all taken into the gym where the school psychologists talk to them about grief and offer counseling. Sam and Castiel hide under the bleachers with a few other kids, but they stay away from everyone, happily inhaling second-hand joint smoke and ignoring a girl who is giving a very enthusiastic blow job to a boy in the darkest corner.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks when he's sure everyone is too involved in their own dramas to pay attention to theirs.

The thing is, Cas is great. He's fine. He feels very odd, and he knows he's supposed to feel bad, sad, horrified that Dean killed two boys for him. For Sam. For all of them. He should want to turn away from the Winchesters and never look at them again. He should tell a teacher or the cops or anyone. But he's not going to because frankly, he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is keeping Dean safe.

"I'm fine, Sam. Are you okay?"

Sam nods and lightly strokes Castiel's face. "As long as we're together, I'm great."

"We'll always be together," Sam promises. "Always, Cas. All three of us."

They have to check in with their teachers before they leave, and are separated for a few minutes, but they meet at the front of the school, waiting anxiously until they see Dean's big black car. Castiel gets in the back seat like he usually does, even though he wants to climb into Dean's lap and kiss him so hard as to leave bruises. He can't, though. Not even when they come to a stoplight, or when they turn onto their street. He has to wait until they're inside and the door is closed before he can throw himself into Dean's arms and thank him for taking care of him.

"Always," Dean assures him.

"Always," Castiel agrees. "We'll always be together. That's what Sam said."

"Sam's the smartest of all of us," Dean agrees. "He's always right. We'll always be together. I promise."

Castiel believes him.


End file.
